Sweet Liar
by GeneImperfect
Summary: Harry overhears his crush telling everyone how disgusting he is. But comfort arrives from the most unpredictable place. HPRW


Hello, my adoring fans!!! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic ever,  
so please be gentle. Hee hee. It's SLASH, as usual. Harry/Ron. They  
are too damn cute, can't resist. ^_^. I wrote it forever ago but  
just now found it to type it. Well, hope you enjoy. Review, please.  
I love you 3 3 3  
  
As he tiredly drudged up to the dormitory, Harry swore to himself never to get sick again. Professor McGonagall's make-up tests were even harder than her normal ones, (if that were possible). As he reached the door to his dorm, he decided to wait outside for awhile until he'd cleared his head. He didn't feel like talking to t he guys about how many questions he felt he'd missed. However, as he blocked all thoughts of the test from his head, the topic of the conversation, which he could hear through the door he was leaning on, caught his attention.  
He heard the words ".Act really *friendly*, you know. Anything going on between you too?" in a voice he identified as Seamus's. This caused him to listen more intently, so he caught every word of Ron's reply: "Harry and me?!? Yuck! Never! No way! Get your mind out of the gutter! We're just friends, that's all! You know I'm not like that, it's just gross! Disgusting, even..." Then he made some comment about Seamus having too much time on his hands, but Harry was still trying to process what he had just heard. Shock and denial flooded through him, rendering his brain useless for several seconds. When what Ron had said finally hit him, he collapsed at the foot of the door in silent tears.  
"Yuck!" "No way!" "Never!" He couldn't take it. "Gross!" "Disgusting!" Ron, his Ron, the Ron he'd silently loved from afar, the Ron he'd imagined was his soulmate. Ron , who harry loved and cared about more than anyone else, had just called Harry disgusting. He wanted to die. Ron, why...? because you're "not like that"? Finally came coherent thinking, and with it, more confusion. What about last year, when Fred and George had confessed their love for each other? They weren't just gay, they were brothers! Twins, even! And yet Ron had accepted them just fine, faster that anyone else in his family had, in fact. So why the change now...? Harry could not allow himself to continue thinking about this. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he waited for the redness to go away and the topic of conversation to change before he entered the dorm. Once the boys had begun discussing favorite Quidditch teams, Harry entered the room. Though he normally would've liked to, he didn't join the discussion, just grabbed his pajamas and went straight to bed. He made sure to close the drapes behind him before he could meet any of the boys' stares. They were silent for a few seconds, but then continued the conversation as if nothing had happened...  
Ron had noticed, painfully, how Harry acted. He told himself it'd be assuming too much to think he knew why. He was relieved once the conversation had ended and the rest of the boys went to bed. Ron, however, couldn't sleep. Harry had not been the only one in denial that night... He glanced over at Harry's bed, remembering the look on his face. Ouch.  
A loud snore broke the guilt-laden silence. Ron could tell it wasn't from Harry. But wait... there *was* noise coming from Harry's bed. Ron wanted to go to him, but after that conversation he could certainly not allow himself to be heard in Harry's bed that night.  
He got up to make sure everyone else was asleep. They all were, and Neville even gave another loud snore when Ron checked on him. Good. Now for the hard part.  
"Harry, Harry, it's me."  
"Go away."  
"Harry, what's wrong?"  
"Absolutely nothing."  
"But you're crying. Please tell me what's made you so upset."  
"I'm thinking about my dead parents?"  
"Nope."  
"Draco called me ugly."  
"Ha. Ha. Don't think so.  
"The whatever would make you LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
Ron gave a sad smile. The bitterness in Harry's voice made him absolutely miserable, but he loved to hear it nonetheless. "Nothing you say will make me go away. I think you need to talk."  
"I think you're an intrusive prat."  
"Fine. I think..." Ron wasn't sure he was ready for this, but he plunged onward anyway. "I think WE need to talk." He pulled open the curtain. Though Harry fought him, Ron being the physically stronger of the two managed to get into the bed. He pinned Harry to the sheets.  
"Now, we are going to talk about what's bothering you. Understand???"  
"But I-"  
"But you nothing. Now, spill. What is it?"  
"I just-I can't tell you. I just can't."  
"You're my best friend. You can tell me. You WILL tell me. Right now." Ron felt he should soften his words. "I hate it when you cry. Please, tell me what's wrong. I don't care what it is. Just talk to me."  
Harry was on the verge of telling Ron everything, but decided to open the subject more gently. "Ron, I just feel uncomfortable telling you, because it's ... about you."  
Could Ron have possibly been right about Harry's actions earlier, and the reasons behind them? His heart beat harder and faster, but he wasn't sure yet. "Continue."  
"Well... I don't know how to tell you this. I guess, I heard what you said earlier, and it hurt. I feel, that is, I'd hoped... but you don't. And that's okay..."  
Ron softly caught with his finger the tears that had again begun to trickle down his friend's face. "Oh, dear." He was half calling Harry "dear" and half just using the expression. "You don't mean..."  
Harry nodded miserably. "Yes. I like you. Like that. I'm sorry. I really *am* disgusting..."  
"No, no, no, no, no! Harry, when I said those things, I-how do I explain? It's just, the guys. They wouldn't... you know???" Harry just stared at Ron, who couldn't read his expression.  
Finally, it all welled up inside the redhead, and he exploded. His cheeks, too, now had tears streaming down them. "Dammit, Harry, I-I like you back. I was just lying before. I didn't know you were outside listening. I could never, ever bear to hurt you like that. Please, believe me. My love," he added in a last-ditch effort to make Harry not hate him for all eternity.  
Harry, who had been shocked speechless, now began to articulate. "Oh, Ron, I never knew, we've wasted so much time." But words didn't seem to mean so much to either of them at the moment. They hugged tightly in an embrace desparate to block out everything else in the world but this newfound joy, requited love. The tears flowed even harder now, but now they were tears of happiness. As if bu some psychic bond, the two leaned in at the exact same time. As they shared their first kiss, both of their worlds and hearts exploded in unquenchable passion and desire for the one each knew he had waited his entire life for. A best friend. A soulmate. A lover. They kissed again and again, consumed by everything they never knew they'd always wanted. They kissed into the deepening night. They kissed until both of the boys fell asleep, each forever content in the embrace of their beloved.  
  
So, what did you think? Please review. And flame if you want, I could use a good laugh. Should I write more Harry Potter? Love, peace, & fluffy fics!!! ~Rachael~ 


End file.
